


a mesmerizing sight

by Slice_of_Apple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Pre-relationship Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: At volleyball training camp, Kageyama walks in on Oikawa Tooru and Konoha Akinori making out in the locker room; he runs out. That’s it.Pre-relationship Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio.Not cannon compliant.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	a mesmerizing sight

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this anime, and just feeling my way around the characters. So may be somewhat OOC, and is not canon compliant. Also I’m not sure I have the hang of the names/honorifics, pls let me know if inaccurate!

It’s the perfect time for more practice. Everyone else is at dinner. At lunchtime, Kageyama had stowed away as many meat buns as would fit in his pockets. There are only two more days of training camp, and he’s not going to waste any more time eating, not when he still hasn’t mastered the serve he has been practicing all week. He needs more time in the gym, without being distracted by the others.

Strangely, the lights are already on in the locker room when he goes in to get his volleyball shoes. He has just finished tying the laces when he hears an odd sound. He cocks his head, curious. It’s not a sound he has heard here before. He stands up and walks around the corner.

At first, he doesn’t understand what he’s seeing.

There’s Oikawa, immediately recognizable by his flyaway hair, even from the back. He’s right up against someone else. It takes Kageyama a moment to place the other person. One of the wing spikers from Fukurodani. Konoha. But why are the two of them pressed so close together? And why is Konoha leaning back against the locker with his eyes closed? Why is he breathing so hard? Has he been injured? Is Oikawa supporting him until help arrives?

It’s only when he hears the loud, wet, popping sound of sucking lips leaving skin that Kageyama realizes he is not witnessing an injured Konoha receiving aid from a kind and helpful Oikawa. Oikawa’s head is moving slowly down Kohona’s pale neck. Oikawa is kissing Konoha! And Oikawa’s hands – Kageyama feels heat rise in his cheeks. One of Oikawa’s hands is under Konoha’s shirt, moving in slow circles on his chest. The other is carefully lifting the front waistband of Konoha’s volleyball shorts, slowly slipping beneath it to travel lower still..

Kageyama immediately, instinctively, starts to back out of the room. However, reeling slightly from the sight before him, he moves clumsily, tripping over his own feet. He falls with what sounds to his ears like an earthshattering clatter onto the hard floor of the locker room. 

Konoha gasps at the noise. Oikawa turns, his face red and his eyes glassy.

At the sight of Kageyama sprawled out on the locker room floor, Konoha’s eyes widen in horror. But Oikawa merely gives Kageyama a slow, feral smile. He says, in a raspy voice, “Tobio-chan wants to watch and learn?”

He turns back to Konoha, who appears to be frozen in shock. Oikawa grips his chin firmly and yanks his face up until Konoha is staring directly into Oikawa’s eyes. Then, leaning in, Oikawa lightly brushes his lips against Konoha’s. Konoha’s eyelids flutter, and a low moan escapes his lips. Oikawa plants his hands firmly on either side of Konoha’s shoulders, caging him. He keeps kissing Konoha, light, playful kisses, until Konoha, with a groan, grabs Oikawa around the neck and pulls him fiercely in. Kageyama can see the muscles on both their faces working as the kiss deepens.

Oikawa’s hands start to move again, one threading in Konoha’s hair, the other trailing down the front of Konoha’s shirt, back to the waistband of his shorts. The sight of long, muscular fingers once again disappearing into Konoha’s shorts galvanizes Kageyama into action. Breath heaving, he scrambles to his feet and backs out of the room, keeping his eyes trained on the enthralling sight until it disappears from view.

His mind is a confused, whirling mass, but Kageyama’s body moves of its own accord. He finds himself in the gym, flicking on the lights. Almost unconsciously, he picks up a volleyball. He throws serve after serve, pounding the ball. With each hit, he tries to dispel the image that he has just witnessed. But it is no use. It is burned onto the backs of his eyelids.

The picture is shifting, though, mutating strangely. Now it is no longer Konoha pinned against the locker, it is Kageyama himself. It is Kageyama whose eyes are fluttering closed. It is Kageyama who is panting. It is Kageyama who is gripping Oikawa’s neck. 

The images stay with him, playing through his mind throughout the evening. When he is finally lying in bed, the familiar sounds of his teammates’ breathing all around him, he still sees Oikawa’s eyes, hot and feral, gazing into his own. He has to still his own hips, stop them from rolling up to meet the sinewy hand that he imagines is splayed across the front of his shorts.

He rolls over onto his stomach and buries his face in his pillow, desperately seeking the oblivion of sleep. It is going to be a long night.


End file.
